gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection
GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection is an Dengeki Hobby special edition kit and the variant version of GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G. It first appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection uses a successor to the Seven Sword equipment set used by Exia. The 00 Gundam’s Seven Sword system also consists of 7 swords. Each sword in this new equipment set underwent big changes, and as a result, differs from Exia's "Seven Sword". Each of the swords is a significant extension of Exia's Seven Sword System. 00 Gundam Seven Sword was later given an eighth sword specifically designed for its pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei. Armaments GN Buster Sword II This massive weapon is attached to the solar furnace of the left shoulder, and has 2 modes of operation. In its "keep" state, a.k.a. shield mode, a large omni-directional GN Field is generated.From the scope of the GN Field emission, it appears to also be able to protect nearby allies. With regards to the development of this weapon, Ian Vashti analysed the GN Buster Sword of GN-X II from an insider.With modifications and improvements, this weapon became a melee weapon with top class destructive power.During the testing of the repaired 00 Gundam, the Buster Sword II is also installed with the same stabilizer equipment that was used on the 0 Raiser, though the exact reason this was installed is unknown. GN Sword II Blaster A new weapon developed for 00 after the final battle with the Innovators. The blaster's appearance closely resembles the GN Buster Rifle used by the Reborns Gundam. It was first seen being field tested with the 00, and is said to focus more on long-range firing than close-range melee. The "G", added of the Seven Sword's model number in direct reference to the addition of this new weapon, stands for "Gun". The blade presumably uses the same Condenser edge concept that was first experimented with on the GN Katars.and later perfected on the GN Sword III. System Features Twin Drive System GN Field Trans-Am System History After testing the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, CB members found that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Sherilyn Hyde seems to be working on improving GN Condenser technology. She believes that although GN Condenser does not have the ability to generate GN particles, but it should match up with the same capabilities of a GN Drive. Sherilyn goal is to construct a Twin Condenser System using only the large GN Condenser tanks.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 10 Inspection The GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection only appeared in a simulator design battling Cherudim, Arios, Seravee, and a blue 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G which is why a color scheme was used. Picture Gallery Image:inp02.png|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection - Inspection References Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN Inspection.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection - Inspection Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN Inspection0.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection - Inspection Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN Inspection1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection Gundam 00V Senki 00 Gundam Seven Sword GUN Inspection2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection 14c7aebe8d098e.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection 14c7aebe0aaa69.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 - 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection